David "Prophet" Wilkes/Quotes
Upon Selection *''"Cyber soldier moving out."'' *''"All systems check out, ready for deployment."'' *''"Augmented for survival, augmented for victory."'' *''"Cybernetic systems online, and functioning normally."'' Match Start *''"Cybernetics online, optics; sensors all check out."'' *''"Watch and learn, brothers. This is the future of combat."'' *''"Prophet ready to move out."'' *''"Weakness will be their undoing."'' *''"I wasn't briefed we had covert ops on mission." (in response to Spectre)'' *''"Don't recognize your mods. Who manufactures for you?"'' *''"Will report in."'' *''"We're both augmented! We should work together!"'' *''"No doubt."'' *''"Calibrating optics for minimal obscurement."'' *''"Understood, Battery. Heading out."'' *''"You planning on bringing down a cargo transport with that thing?"'' *''"Ready to move."'' *''"We've got your back, sister."'' *''"Roger, Overwatch. Assisting on your targets." (In response to Outrider's "Reporting for Overwatch" line)'' *''"Watch your six."'' *''"Just remember what side you're on."'' *''"Time to kick some ass!"'' *''"Moving on your six, Firebreak."'' *''"No mercy."'' *''"Elegant design... Seriously elegant!"'' *''"Looks Coalescence... But I don't recognize the model."'' *''"Use passive scans, I can see your active IR."'' *''"I can remove those for you."'' *''"Are you trying to convince them, or yourself?"'' *''"It's that, or die trying."'' *''"Teach 'em what you want, but me, I'll settle for kills." (In response to Seraph's "Teach them Fear" line)'' *''"Roger that, Seraph. Let's get to work."'' *''"Watch your back, Nomad."'' *''"Call out your hot zones!"'' *''"Understood."'' *''"Are you including air support in that calculation?"'' *''"Roger that."'' *''"Let's take 'em down."'' *''"I'll show you mechanized, brother. You should consider more augs." (in response to Ruin's "Tip of the Spear" line.)'' In Combat *''"Going hot!"/Going explosive! Get MSD!"'' *''"Throwing C4!"/"Demo charge!"'' *''"C4 neutralized."/"C4 destroyed."/"Demo charge destroyed."/"C4 disrupted."'' *''"Thermite out!"/"Throwing thermite!"/"Throwing thermite charge!"/"Charge thrown!"'' *''"Incoming thermite!"/"Thermite, move!"/"Thermite charge!"/"Thermite close!"'' *''"Concussion out!"/"Burst grenade!"/"Throwing concussion!"/'' *''"Charging EMP!"/"EMP out!"/"Electromagnetic Pulse!"/"Throwing EMP!"'' *''"Flash!"/"Blinder going out!"/"Flash grenade!"/"Throwing flash!"'' *''"Cyber optics compensating!"/"Blinded!"/"Vision down!"/"Can't see!"'' *''"Throwing frag!"/"Throwing grenade!"/"Frag out!"/"Tossing frag!"'' *''"Grenade!"/"Grenade! Get cover!"/"Frag! Move, move!"/"Frag! Incoming!"'' *''"Glitch available."/"Glitch powered up."/"World state, archived."/"Glitch up, origin stored."'' *''"World state restored."/"Glitch complete."/"Checking time delta."/"Simulation restored."'' *''"Tempest charged."/"Energy surplus available."/"Capacitors maxed out."/"Tempest discharge ready."'' *''"Tempest discharged!"/"Fried him."/"Targets fried."/"Tempest recharging."'' *''"Nice kills!"/"Ha! Impressive!"/"Outstanding!"/"Nice work!"'' *''"EKIA"/"Kill."/"Threat neutralized."/"Enemy down."/"Hostile down."/"Shot out."/"Iced."/"That's a kill!"/"Can confirm."/"Confirming kill."/''"Tango down."/''"Neutralized!"/"Threat, neutralized!"' *"Spectre down."/"Spectre kill."/"Assassin downed."/"Spectre defeated."'' *''"Battery down."/"Battery kill."/"Battery defeated."/"Demo kill."'' *''"Outrider down."/"Spotter neutralized."/"Overwatch KIA."/"Outrider neutralized."'' *''"Firebreak kill."/"Firebreak neutralized."/"Flame unit neutralized."/"Firebreak down!"'' *''"Prototype destroyed."/"Reaper neutralized!"/"Reaper, down."/"Junked."'' *''"Seraph down."/"Enforcer defeated."/"Seraph KIA."/"Seraph downed."'' *''"Sniper down."/"Sniper's down, move up!"'' *''"Nomad kill."/"Nomad, neutralized."/"Nomad down."/"Nomad wasted."'' *''"Cyborg terminated."/"He's dead."/"Engineer down."/"Clearly inferior!"'' *''"Ruin wasted!"/"Ruin down."/"Infantry down."/"Ruin KIA."'' *''"Cerberus down!"/"Cerberus destroyed!"'' *''"TACCOM, request Cerberus at my location."/"Prophet requesting Cerberus deployment."/"Deploy Cerberus on my grid."/"Request Cerberus; authorization: Prophet."'' *''"Hostile Cerberus spotted!"/"Enemy Cerberus working!"/"Destroy their Cerberus!"/"Take down their Cerberus!"'' *''"CUAV, destroyed!"/"CUAV down!"/"CUAV is gone!"/"Hostile CUAV, down!"'' *''"Request Counter-UAV support."/"TACCOM, get a Counter-UAV up."/"TACCOM, get a CUAV overhead."/"Prophet requesting Counter-UAV."'' *''"Take out that CUAV."/"CUAV above!"/"Cripple their Counter-UAV!"/"Knock down their CUAV!"'' *''"Hostile Dart down!"/"Dart, kill."/"Hostile Dart destroyed!"/"Dart threat, over."'' *''"Dart is in the air."/"Dart out!"/"Dart flying."/"Dart launched."'' *''"Incoming Dart!"/"Hostile Dart!"/"Enemy Dart flying!"/"Scanner: Dart inbound."'' *''"Enemy Talon scrapped."/"Talon down."/"Talon knocked out."/"Hostile Talon, scrubbed."'' *''"TACCOM, dispatch Talon."/"Prophet authorizing Talon deployment."/"Talon on my mark."/"Request Talon deploy."'' *''"Hostile Talon!"/"Enemy Talon working!"/"Knock down their Talon!"/"Talon! Kill it!"'' *''"Enemy Power Core disrupted!"/"Power Core destroyed."/"Power Core down."/"Core destroyed!"'' *''"Request Power Core asset."/"TACCOM, deploy Power Core, my grid."/"Request Power Core tasking."/"Authorize Power Core deployment."'' *''"Destroy their Power Core."/"Power Core disrupting my systems."/"EMP scrambling my systems."/"Hostile Power Core running."'' *''"Enemy Guardian, down!"/"Guardian system, destroyed!"/"Guardian, down."/"Hostile Guardian, down."'' *''"Guardian deployed."/"Guardian up and running."/"Guardian, online."/"Guardian, deployed."'' *''"Hostile Guardian!"/"Enemy Guardian working!"/"Destroy that Guardian!"/"Guardian, take it out!"'' *''"Enemy Hellstorm, destroyed!"'' *''"Hellstorm, neutralized."'' *''"Incoming Hellstorm, destoyed!"'' *''"Hellstorm destroyed!"'' *''"Prophet authorizing Hellstorm strike."'' *''"TACCOM: Hellstorm on my mark."'' *''"Uploading Hellstorm strike marker."'' *''"TACCOM, request Hellstorm."'' *''"Incoming! Missile strike!"'' *''"Hellstorm, inbound!"'' *''"Enemy Hellstorm!"'' *''"Hellstorm, take cover!"'' *''"Hostile HC-XD down."'' *''"HC-XD destroyed."'' *''"HC-XD neutralized."'' *''"Enemy HC-XD destroyed."'' *''"HC-XD deployed."'' *''"HC-XD moving out!"'' *''"Controlling HC-XD."'' *''"Deploying HC-XD."'' *''"Enemy HC-XD!"'' *''"Hostile HC-XD incoming."'' *''"Hostile HC-XD moving in."'' *''"Enemy HC-XD working."'' *''"TACCOM, inputting strike targets."'' *''"Lightning Strike, on my target."'' *''"Task Lightning Strike, my frag list."'' *''"Lightning Strike: Authorization Prophet."'' *''"Incoming Lightning Strike."'' *''"Hostile Lightning Strike, inbound."'' *''"Lightning Strike inbound!"'' *''"Inbound Lightning Strike."'' *''"Took out their Mothership."'' *''"Took out the Mothership!"'' *''"Mothership is toast."'' *''"Hostile Mothership destroyed."'' *''"TACCOM, dispatch Mothership."'' *''"Authorizing Mothership in my AO."'' *''"Requesting Mothership overwatch."'' *''"TACCOM, get me Mothership support."'' *''"Hostile Mothership above!"'' *''"Enemy Mothership overhead!"'' *''"Hostile Mothership incoming!"'' *''"Take out their Mothership!"'' *''"Hostile Care Package transport destroyed."'' *''"Enemy supplies, down."'' *''"Hostile resupply denied."'' *''"Supply drop destroyed."'' *''"TACCOM: Dispatch resupply when ready."'' *''"TACCOM: Supplies low, send Care Package."'' *''"Prophet requesting resupply."'' *''"Request resupply on my grid."'' *''"Hostile Care Package spotted!"'' *''"Capture those supplies!"'' *''"Destroy their supply carrier."'' *''"Hostile Care Package!"'' *''"Hostile deploy ship down!"'' *''"Enemy R.A.P.S. ship neutralized."'' *''"R.A.P.S. threat, down."'' *''"No more R.A.P.S. inbound."'' *''"TACCOM: Deploy R.A.P.S, my AO."'' *''"Authorizing R.A.P.S. deployment."'' *''"Request R.A.P.S. support."'' *''"Calling in R.A.P.S. deploy ship!"'' *''"Enemy R.A.P.S, rolling in."'' *''"Incoming R.A.P.S!"'' *''"Mechanical down!"'' *''"Enemy robot, down."'' *''GI Unit wasted!"'' *''"Robot kill!"'' *''"TACCOM: Deploy GI Unit on my six."'' *''"Request robotic support."'' *''"TACCOM: Need support. Deploy GI Unit."'' *''"TACCOM: Request GI Unit tasking."'' *''"Contact! Hostile Robot!"'' *''"GI Unit working."'' *''"Take down that GI Unit!"'' *''"Junk that robot!"'' *''"Preparing Rolling Thunder params."'' *''"Prophet requesting Rolling Thunder."'' *''"TACCOM: Deploy Rolling Thunder."'' *''"Request Rolling Thunder, inbound."'' *''"Rolling Thunder! Take cover!"'' *''"Rolling Thunder, inbound!"'' *''"Hardened Sentry, destroyed!"'' *''"Enemy sentry gun destroyed!"'' *''"Sentry gun neutralized!"'' *''"Hostile sentry neutralized."'' *''"Hardened Sentry deployed."'' *''"Sentry online."'' *''"Hardened Sentry: Online."'' *''"Deploying sentry."'' *''"Sentry gun!"'' *''"Take out that sentry!"'' *''"Hostile Wraith down!"'' *''"Stealth drone, destroyed."'' *''"Enemy Wraith, neutralized."'' *''"Wraith, destroyed."'' *''"TACCOM: Deploy Wraith."'' *''"Request Wraith support."'' *''"Request tasking Wraith asset."'' *''"TACCOM: Dispatch Wraith in my AO."'' *''"Hostile Wraith operating."'' *''"Take out that stealth drone!"'' *''"UAV neutralized."'' *''"Took out their UAV."'' *''"Enemy UAV destroyed."'' *''"UAV killed."'' *''"Prophet requesting eyes on enemy positions."'' *''"TACCOM: Deploy UAV."'' *''"Request tasking UAV asset."'' *''"UAV. Get eyes on."'' *''"Neutralize that UAV."'' *''"Hostile UAV overhead."'' *''"Enemy UAV has eyes on."'' *''"Take down their UAV."'' *''"Enemy H.A.T.R. knocked out."'' *''"H.A.T.R. destroyed."'' *''"H.A.T.R. down."'' *''"H.A.T.R. neutralized."'' *''"Prophet requesting H.A.T.R. tasking."'' *''"TACCOM: Request H.A.T.R. deployment."'' *''"TACCOM: Request H.A.T.R. eyes on."'' *''"TACCOM: Authorizing H.A.T.R. overwatch."'' *''"Hostile H.A.T.R. above!"'' *''"Enemy H.A.T.R. giving away our location!"'' *''"Take out their H.A.T.R!"'' *''"Knock down that H.A.T.R."'' *''"It's gonna explode! Get out of there!"'' *''"It's unstable!"'' *''"Look out! Move!"'' *''"Nice work, mate."'' *''"Nice one."'' *''"Congratulations, good work!"'' *''"Congrats on the promotion."'' *''"RPG!"'' *''"RPG, move!"'' *''"Incoming RPG!"'' *''"RPG, inbound!"'' *''"Semtex out."'' *''"Semtex going out!"'' *''"Throwing Semtex!"'' *''"Semtex out!"'' *''"Semtex!"'' *''"Semtex, back off!"'' *''"Shit, get away!"'' *''"Semtex, get away!"'' *''"I'm stuck!"'' *''"Semtex, close!"'' *''"Semtex!!"'' *''"Shock Charge deployed."'' *''"Throwing Shock!"'' *''"Shock out!"'' *''"Shock Charge out!"'' *''"Shock Charge neutralized."'' *''"Shock Charge down."'' *''"Took out that Shock Charge."'' *''"Shock Charge, gone."'' *''"Deploying smokescreen."'' *''"Throwing smoke."'' *''"Smokescreen out."'' *''"Obscuring!"'' *''"Planting Trip Mine."'' *''"Placing Trip Mine."'' *''"Trip Mine deployed."'' *''"Trip Mine planted."'' *''"Trip Mine taken out."'' *''"Trip Mine destroyed."'' *''"Trip Mine neutralized."'' *''"Trip Mine safe."'' *''"System infiltrated."'' *''"Security bypass."'' *''"Access granted."'' *''"I'm in."'' *''"Friendly down!"'' *''"Not good, not good!"'' *''"Blue-on-Blue engagement!"'' *''"TACCOM: Reporting friendly fire!"'' *''"Contact!"'' *''"Got a threat!"'' *''"Enemy spotted!"'' *''"Threat!"'' *''"Enemy combatant!"'' *''"Single shooter!"'' *''"Have eyes on!"'' *''"Mover!"'' *''"Enemy patrol!"'' *''"Shooter!"'' *''"Armed hostile!"'' *''"Sniper!"/"Sniper, heads down."'' *''"Trophy System up."/"Trophy System online."/"Trophy's running."/"Trophy System deployed."'' *''"Enemy Trophy System down.'/"Hostile trophy down."/"Trophy System neutralized."/"Trophy System destroyed."'' Round/Match End *''"Maximized abilities means maximum victories." (When winning a game)'' *''"This is the future of combat."'' *''"Overclocking Systems. We can do better."'' *''"Get your heads in the game. We need to fight and win." (When losing a game)'' *''"Optimizing system settings for the next fight."'' *''"Not acceptable. Not. Acceptable!"'' *''"Weak!"'' *''"We got schooled, gents... Schooled."'' *''"Outclassed, outgunned... and outta luck."'' *''"What are we?! Recruits?!"'' *''"Take it to 'em next time..."'' *''"With these upgrades, you never stood a chance." (No Chance)'' *''"Upgrade and step into the future, mate!" (The Future)'' *''"For a bunch of obsoletes, you fought pretty well." (Respect)'' *''"Yeah, not bad." (Not Bad)'' *''"That sensation? Impending extinction, mate." (Be Afraid)'' *''"Can't be easy realizing you're defunct." (Defunct)'' *''"Step on up. I'll show you exactly what these systems can do." (Step On Up!)'' *''"Ha! Like sticks and stones against tanks!" (Sticks and Stones)'' *''"Thought you had me? I was...always...one step...ahead." (Over Clocked)'' *''"You won't escape the coming storm." (Storm Rising)'' Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Quotes